FIG. 6 is an illustration of a conventional elevator system. In this figure, the car (101) comprises a cab (102) and a car frame (103) that supports this cab (102). One end of a rope (104) is attached to the car flame (103), with this rope (104) being applied to a sheave (106) of a hydraulic cylinder (105). When this hydraulic cylinder (105) is operated, the car (101) moves up and down.
The cab (102) is generally designed to provide a predetermined floor area For instance, for home elevators the floor area may be 1.1 m.sup.2 or smaller. Since the floor area of the cab (102) is designed in this manner, the size of this cab (102) will be determined based on the size of the floor.
However, in a car structure of such a conventional elevator, the car flame (103) is positioned outside of the cab (102). Thus, there is the problem that the size of the car (101) as a whole, which includes the size of the cab (102) plus the car frame (103), will be large relative to the available space in the building in which it is disposed. In addition, if the machinery used to drive the car is located within the hoistway, this will require either a reduction in the size of the car or an enlargement in the size of the hoistway.